Fictional
by Chibisensei110787
Summary: Finding herself helplessly tangled in a web of annoying cliches, real world girl Kaiya Hiroshu discovers something that calls our world into question. Confusion spreads and concern rises as Yusuke and his friends also begin to question reality. To save everything they know, they must all band together to fight for their sanity, their lives, and their very existence!
1. Another Cliche

Author's note: Hey all, Chibisensei here. This plot bunny has been nagging at me all day so I figured I'd write it down and share with all you lovely readers. As I thought the plot through, I realized that it may become a bit of a mindfuck later. I apologize in advance for that. This story will **intentionally** mock the clichés of fanfiction while turning it on its head. Depending on long I want to draw out this story, there may or may not be crossovers. I'm thinking yes right now, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy & please review to tell me how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own, is my OC and the plot.

Chapter 1- Another Cliché

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to start with the most factual statement about myself: I absolutely HATE clichés. They give me a headache and make me want to jump out the nearest window. Unfortunately, my high school life seems to be chuck full of them. The stereotypical clicks participate in stereotypical behavior straight out of a bad movie. There is nothing that goes on there that surprises me. Yes, I'm positive Harmony Private High School a part of the Twilight Zone. If it wasn't, how can things be so damn predictable? _

_Oh yeah, my name is Kaiya Hiroshu, "Kai" for short. I am 17 years old and, thankfully, a senior. I wish I could say I am going to be valedictorian or something impressive like that, but…no. I'm iffy in science, horrible at math, and even worse at sports. So, what am I good at? Writing (both creative and analytical, mind you). I'm not the best at it, but I've made $300 writing other people's papers so far this year. I'm thinking about turning it into an evil high school black market business, but I doubt it would work out as my hands are full as it is trying to find an advisor the fanfiction club I filled out a request for. I plan on it being mostly anime fiction, but everything fanfiction is welcome. I do solemnly vow as its founder to tear up, burn, and spit on the ashes of any cliché writings. Ok...maybe not solemnly. I tend to take a sadistic delight in destroying things of the sort. Feh, I may not be able to control the cliché drama of my last year of high school, but I sure as hell can control fiction!_

Kaiya's eye twitched as she read her entry over again. It twitched again as she watched other people read it. In truth, she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about what was going on, but the entertained giggles and the poorly hidden pointing from those around her were really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Excuse me," asked a shy voice. "Is this a promotion for the bookstore?" Kaiya turned to the young girl. She couldn't have been any older than 8. Kaiya closed the book she was reading and forced it into her already full backpack.

"That's a good question," replied Kaiya, digging though the contents of the backpack. The young girl watched in confusion as Kaiya pulled out a small notebook and pen and made a tally mark as well as a mental note.

_Cliché 1- This is not the Japan I came to_

* * *

It started as a simple trip to Japan to visit her grandparents. Her first trip alone: that's all it was supposed to be. Kaiya sighed in frustration as she lugged her heavy book bag down the busy sidewalk. Was it really so much to ask to be able to visit family WITHOUT things getting weird? After the incident in the bookstore, her emotions were torn between being completely freaked out and unbelievably annoyed at the stupidity of it all. She decided that the latter would give her a clearer head. She paused. Speaking of which, she had no idea where she was going. Not anymore at least. Finding a small alley, Kaiya set her backpack down and sat next to it. She took in her surroundings. These buildings looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't remember ever going down this street. Well, as much as she distrusted Apple's maps, her iPhone was better than nothing. She stuck a hand in the overstuffed backpack and, once again, began to dig. As strange as it sounded, things felt a bit…different…in there. Something wasn't quite right. Knitting her brows in confusion, her hand grasped a large plastic object. Prying it out gently, she stared blankly at it.

"That is definitely not an iPhone," Kaiya gaped to herself. Actually, she couldn't really tell if it was a cell phone at all. It was huge! Biting her lip, she set the seemingly ancient phone down and opened the backpack up fully. Her manga and notebook were there as was her packed lunch, but her mp3 player has also been replaced.

"A cassette player?" she mumbled dryly, picking up the device. "Wow, someone lives in the stone age."

Kaiya growled. This had to be one of those strange nightmares people get from time to time. This were simply too messed up to be real. Yes, the jetlag from the flight probably caused her to fall asleep somewhere and induced all this weirdness. The thought was comforting.

Kaiya stood up and began to close her bag. That is, until a loud "honk" from a passing truck caused her to oh so gracefully send it and its contents splattering across mouth of the alley.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly, causing some people to stop. Kaiya flushed in embarrassment as she became the subject of staring for the second time. Not good. She did not need more problems. Gathering as much dignity as she could, she collected her scattered things quietly. She noticed that one manga had fallen on its spine and now lay open. She looked out towards the street and back at the manga. Kaiya repeated this several times also noting, for the first time, that people didn't look exactly the way they were supposed to. She closed the manga and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head.

"I think I should lay off the fanfiction for a while," she muttered, closing the manga and setting it next to her.

"It would probably be good to lay off your grandparents' sake too," spoke a voice.

Kaiya scoffed. "Feh, I didn't drink mu-" She paused midsentence and whipped her head around at the realization that she was actually talking to someone. A foot from her face, floated the talking baby known as Koenma.

"Yo," he greeted. A few seconds passed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Koenma scratched his head as he watched Kaiya scramble onto the sidewalk, weave around pedestrians, speed into a crosswalk (barely avoiding the oncoming cars), and…run face first into a lamppost. "Well, that could have gone better," Koenma stated. He cocked his head to one side. "I really ought to stop sneaking up on people like that." Koenma floated down to the ground. The manga Kaiya had set down lay forgotten on its belly. Koenma picked it up to look at the title. "Yu Yu Hakusho vol 19?" His eyes traveled to the characters illustrated on the cover. He blinked dumbly. "Well, this makes things…complicated."

On the other side of the street, Kaiya lay flat on her face, enjoying her fresh bloody nose and concussion (note the sarcasm) as pedestrians crowded around her and yelled for someone to call for help. She felt dizzy and everything was blurry. Someone rolled her onto her back.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned woman. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't want to be a cliché," Kaiya moaned weakly.

"What are you talking about?" No reply. "Miss, can you still hear me? Miss?"

_Clichés 2 & 3- Being thrown into a fictional world and confronted by a character from said world _

Kaiya blacked out.

* * *

Koenma's face was stern as he walked into the palace in Spirit World. The contents of the backpack he was dragging concerned him greatly. There were a total of seven Yu Yu Hakusho manga within it. From the ones he scanned through, he concluded that those seven spanned from the very end of the Dark Tournament through the Makai Tournament and a little beyond. The "plot" was a near mirror image of the Yusuke's archive tapes. That was sensitive information that he could not let others see. What's more, it had more data on all of them than what was in records. It was a disturbing development that made him hesitant to ask the former Spirit Detective and his friends for help. However…

Koenma set the backpack down aside his desk and pulled out a different manga from a drawer. The front cover showed an illustration of a short, black haired girl with dark eyes. Although the plot did not take place in Japan, she wore a school uniform with the abbreviations of the said school on her navy blue blouse. Her skirt was long and matched the color of her hair. Koenma opened the front page to the standard character profiles and set his attention on the name of the main protagonist of the manga in his hand: Kaiya Hiroshu.

"This is going to be interesting."

Chibisensei: I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we get to see how the boys have been fairing since the end of the manga :p


	2. Another Case

Chibisensei: Ok, so no reviews for the first chapter. I was actually expecting that so I'll put up another chapter just because I'm a nice. Without further ado, let's see what our favorite boys have been up to! Enjoy and please review!

Note: I am spelling Kurama's step-brother's name as "Shuuichi" only to offset any confusion between him and Kurama's human identity (Shuichi). They are actually spelt the same.

Chapter 2- Another Case

Besides the occasional sirens in the background, the day had been pretty quiet at Yusuke's ramen stand. He could hardly believe that the old hag had been gone for two years now. In that time, his ramen stand had gained popularity and his relationship with Keiko had progressed. Since Keiko started college, Yusuke found himself in a role reversal where he had to wait for her to finish whatever she was doing and stop by. He supposed it was karma, but that unexpected distance finally kicked his immature rear into gear.

Yusuke yawned as he stirred the ramen. He hadn't had any customers for two hours now and was beginning to get bored. The punk in him told him to screw it and close up shop for the day, but the looming bills that his mother had to pay spoke otherwise. He was their only source of income now so he supposed he would just have to deal with it.

"Hello Yusuke," said a cheery voice. "How's the business going?" Yusuke didn't even need to think to know who that voice belonged to.

"It's here, so what do you think?" Yusuke replied, turning to face his former assistant.

"I'll assume you're saying it's doing well," said Botan.

"Yup," said Yusuke with a cocky grin. "My secret recipe can't be beat!"

Botan chuckled. "Well, I suppose I should order a 'special' since your recipe is THAT good."

"Only if you can pay for it," said Yusuke. "I don't give freebies."

"Even to a friend?" she pressed.

"Hell no."

Botan shook her head and handed Yusuke some Yen. "I didn't think so."

Yusuke pocketed the money and grinned. "One Yusuke Urameshi 'special' coming up!"

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara stared at his bedroom ceiling. He had gotten into the school he wanted and was pulling through with B's . He glanced down at the textbook on his desk. Biology. He didn't really like the class, but a science course was required for every major. Some of the material in the book did bring back some memories of the science test he had to pass in middle school to help Okubo keep his job. He chuckled. That was a rough week. It was surprising how much has changed since those days. Back then, he never would have imagined that the girl of his dreams would come to live with him and his family. Never had home felt so good to be in. His beloved Yukina lit up everything around her. Kuwabara opened the textbook. With Yukina with him, he was invincible. He heard his door creak open.

"Hey bro, still studying?" asked Shizuru.

"Yeah," replied Kuwabara. "I just have to look over this section on photosynthesis."

"If you don't understand it, you can always call Kurama," stated Shizuru, taking out a cigarette. "He is the go-to guy for everything plants."

"Nah, I think I got this."

Shizuru smiled. "Whatever you say baby brother."

* * *

"So what brings you here, Botan?" asked Yusuke. "Things get too dead for you at work?"

Botan set the chopsticks and ramen bowl down. "No. Actually, Koenma sent me."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Whatever it is, keep me out of it. I don't work for him anymore."

Botan nodded. "That may be true, but something came up that can't be ignored."

Yusuke scoffed. "Not my problem."

"Someone is bringing fictional characters to life."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again."

"Someone is bringing fictional characters to life," stated Botan.

"You mean like movie fictional?"

Botan pulled out two manga from her sleeve and set one on the counter. "No, this kind of fictional." Yusuke looked the cover over.

"Harmony High Cliché?" he read the title out loud. He looked at her, clearly struggling not to laugh. "Are you trying to tell me that someone brought a character from this manga…to life?"

"Not just her, Yusuke," spoke Botan. "Spirit World has encountered one other. His abilities in the real world here did not match his in his manga." Botan paused. "In his manga, he was supposed to be a human prince who used martial arts to fight for the prosperity of his people. He came here as a C class demon with the ability to manipulate water." She closed her eyes. "He had no control and had to be dealt with."

"So what's the big deal?" asked Yusuke.

"What's the big deal?" yelled Botan. "Think about it! If the person who brought these people here exploits his power, we can have a literal Godzilla literally roaming the streets of Tokyo!"

Yusuke scratched his cheek. "Yeah, that would be pretty bad, but it still doesn't have anything to do with me."

Botan narrowed her eyes. "Koenma confronted the protagonist of Harmony High Cliché earlier today. She had a few of these in her bag." Botan dropped the second manga on the counter. A Yu Yu Hakusho manga.

Yusuke picked it up and paged through it, his eyes steadily getting wider. "Holy shit."

"Isn't it disturbing?"

"No, it's awesome!" declared Yusuke. "I kick ass AND I'm the main character!"

"And as the main character your personal thoughts and feelings are also in there," stated Botan.

Yusuke froze. "Say what?"

She smirked. "Actually, from what I read, Puu IS the perfect representation of your inner self." Botan turned to walk away.

"Wait! What did you read?"

She shrugged. "You just said this had nothing to do with you."

Yusuke growled. "Well, if someone is making comics of me somewhere and not paying me for it it damn well does now!"

Botan turned back to face him with a large smile. "Fantastic! Now to get Kurama and Kuwabara!"

"What about Hiei?"

Botan shifted uncomfortably. "It would be best for everyone if he didn't know these existed."

Yusuke scratched his head. "So, exactly how personal do these things get with the other guys?"

"Probably more than they would like us to know."

"Meaning, basically, that Hiei would become homicidal if he found out his darkest secrets were splashed in a book." Yusuke looked at the Yu Yu Hakusho manga he was holding. "Volume 14, huh? How many are there?"

"We're not sure. Kaiya had up to volume19 in her backpack."

Yusuke sighed. "You know, I have a feeling Kurama won't be too happy about a stranger knowing his secrets either."

"Probably not, but, remember, Kaiya's fictional one," pointed out Botan. "Information about us in a fictional world doesn't really count so long as it remains there."

"Unlike the book I'm holding."

"Exactly," said Botan.

"So…how many manga are in this…Kaiya's…series?" questioned Yusuke.

"15 volumes. Koenma had me buy the last one this morning."

Yusuke scratched his head. "Well, I guess knowing everything about this girl beforehand would make talking to her less awkward. We'd be even at least."

Botan shrugged. "I haven't read the series yet. I was hoping we can all get together and read it at the same time. That way, we can discuss things afterwards."

"Minus Hiei."

"Minus Hiei," Botan confirmed.

Yusuke looked up at the sky. "Why do I have a feeling that things are about to get very messy?"

* * *

Kurama put his hands in his pockets as he walked up the street to his mother and step-father's house. He had been living on his own for a while now and it was his first voluntary day off in a while. Six months prior, there had been a fire at his step-father's company. No one was in the office space during the time of the fire so-thankfully- no one was injured; however, the damage had been extensive. The fire was subsequently ruled an arson which came as devastating news to Shiori. Her husband worked so hard to build that business and her son had foregone college to help him maintain it. Who would do such a horrible thing? To make matters worse, the insurance company would not settle until they were cleared of any blame. It was a tense few weeks, but their claim was ultimately paid when the arsonist turned himself into police dazed and mumbling intelligible things about plants. Since then, Kurama had taken it upon himself to create a computer backup of all the company records while his step-father oversaw the repairs done on the business. The repairs had been completed the previous month and things were getting back on track.

Kurama reached his old home and rang the doorbell. Shiori opened the door.

"Welcome home, Shuichi," she beamed, giving him a hug. Kurama returned the embrace (although he had to admit that his mother's motherliness towards him had increased exponentially since he moved out).

"It's good to see you Mother," said Kurama, taking off his shoes and entering the house.

"Hey Shuichi!" greeted Shuuichi from the living room with a wave. "You have to see this new operating system!"

Kurama chuckled. His step-father did mention something about getting Shuuchi a new computer. His step-brother did love technology. "Alright," he said, walking over to the new desktop on a desk in the corner.

"This is only a temporary space for it, by the way," continued Shuuichi. "I'm going to take the old one out of my room first before I put this one in."

Shiori smiled as she watched her son and step-son talk. "I'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner, Shuichi."

"Alright," said both boys simultaneously. Shiori giggled at that. She had such a wonderful family. With that thought in her mind, she left for the kitchen.

"You know, you can get some cool arcade games on here too," Shuuichi said to Kurama. "I got Goblin City. Want to play two player?"

The sound of the game title almost made Kurama flinch. Almost. The last time he played that game, someone ended up dying. "No thank you," declined Kurama. "Video games are not my specialty."

Shuuichi sighed. "You know, sometimes I worry about you."

"Worried about me? Why?"

"Well," continued Shuuichi. "For one, you don't know how to loosen up. You're always so serious and it seems like you're analyzing everyone and everything around you."

"I'm sorry if I come across that way to you," Kurama apologized. He couldn't deny the latter part of his step-brother's statement, but it was a trait long ingrained in his personality. He needed it to survive.

"Also, I noticed that you haven't been spirited away in a while."

"Spirited away?" Kurama was starting not to like the direction this conversation was going.

"Yeah, you know, those camps you used to go to and stuff." Shuuichi paused. "Would you mind if I asked you a question? Just between us?"

Kurama was a bit hesitant. Was he going to question his whereabouts? "Alright."

"I don't want you to take offense to this, but…are you gay?" Out of all the questions, this was the LAST one Kurama would have expected. There was no way to school the look of shock on his face. Shuuichi began to look uncomfortable as he watched the unusually visible play of emotions across Kurama's face. "On second thought, nevermind."

"I am not," Kurama stated shortly. Shuuichi could tell by his step-brother's tone of voice that the subject was closed…and to never be reopened. It was flat with the slightest tingle of coldness to it. Sheesh, now he knew why Shiori wouldn't touch this topic. Awkward.

* * *

Hiei stood alone as he stared out the window of Mukuro's fortress. He didn't mind living in that woman's presence. Listening to the horrific screams of the birthday gift he gave her echo off the walls every morning and evening never failed to make his day. Mukuro was not a weak woman either, which made his stay all the more appealing. Surpassing her strength was the first step towards winning a future Makai Tournament. Mukuro had asked him in a sparring match (although "merciless beat down" would be a more accurate title) once what would he do if he did become king of Demon World. Hiei didn't have an answer to that. In truth, he just wanted to be the strongest demon. That's all. He wasn't interested in laws or politics, only strength. Mukuro understood that and, perhaps, that's why she had a soft spot for him. Hiei put a hand on his bandaged ribs and smirked. But not too soft. That woman had quite the fiery temper with the perfect balance of cruelty and ferocity. He liked that.

"Is there something you need?" asked Hiei, acknowledging the presence behind him.  
"It is unlike you to be staring into space," stated Mukuro. "Are you bored?"

"Extremely," he stated nonchalantly. Hiei was one of only a handful of people that had the balls to speak to her like that.

She smiled. "Perhaps you should seek some entertainment, then," she suggested.

"Is that an offer?" (A/N: not meant to be an innuendo, but it can be).

Mukuro smiled. "I trust you can defend yourself." (A/N: she's referring to his broken ribs).

Hiei smirked. "Some entertainment would be nice."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, you're telling me that a manga was made based off of your diary and that you came to Japan to sue the artist for using your likeness without paying you royalties for doing so?"

The bandaged Kaiya looked at the doctor from her hospital bed. "Yes."

The doctor looked at her strangely. "I believe we may have to keep you a few days for observation." Kaiya thought it over.

"If you must," agreed Kaiya, reluctantly. Satisfied, the doctor left the room. Kaiya sighed. She didn't want to be in the hospital, but where else did she have to go? She had to come up with some sort of plan to figure out how to get out of this mess before cliché #4 decided happen. Scratch that, it already did.

_Cliche 4-__ Overreacting and making a total dumbass out of yourself_

Kaiya sighed again before the reality of the situation finally hit her. Hard. She really was in a different world. A world with more than it's fair share of danger and slightly unstable characters. She was totally screwed! Her eyes widened as she remembered something else. "Dear god, I forgot my backpack."

Chibisensei: Next chapter, awkward meetings. Please review!


	3. Another Awkward Meeting Pt 1

Chibisensei: I thank **NarutoFallenAngel123**, **mrsbeggins**, & **Kazumi Shibuya** for their lovely reviews. They made me smile and gave me second thoughts on deleting this story. I decided to split this chapter into 2 because it was getting pretty long. Please review if you are interested in me continuing this story.

Some questions for you to ponder during this story: are you 100% certain that you are real and that everything exists in the state it should?

Chapter 3: Another Awkward Meeting Pt 1

"Say that again, Urameshi?" stated Kuwabara, from the other end of the line.

Yusuke's sighed as he his home phone against his shoulder. "I said, do you want to come by my house for a free dinner."

"Since when do you give anything away for free?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched. "Since I don't feel like refrigerating today's leftovers!" he yelled.

Kuwabara scoffed. "It figures you'd be cheap with me, Urameshi."

"It's a fresh batch!" Yusuke paused in an attempt to calm his temper. "Fine! If you don't want to take me up on this one time only offer, then see ya!" Yusuke heard a faint "I'll be over" from his friend before he slammed the phone down in a huff. "Bastard accuses me of being cheap! I swear, this is the LAST time I'm letting anyone talk me into anything!"

* * *

Kaiya watched the colors of twilight paint the sky from her hospital window. She couldn't believe she forgot her backpack. If Koenma had opened it, then he would see the manga which he plays a part in. If he saw the manga, he would have some interesting questions; and if he had questions… Kaiya frowned slightly at sound of murmurs outside the room. The nurses were gossiping about her.

"Did you hear about the girl in rom 734?" whispered one.

"Yeah, she said she was here to sue Kitoaski-san for using her diary for profit," whispered another.

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. Kitoaski? That must be the name of the artist of her alleged manga series. She bit her lip in annoyance. When she got back, the first thing she would do is go to Harmony High and personally destroy any and all real world-anime cross-over stories. She just found a new vendetta.

"Kitoaski-san is a genius manga artist! She would NEVER do something like that!" added a third. "That girl is probably an overly obsessed Harmony High Cliché fan."

"Oh, like you're one to speak?" teased the first one. "I remember a certain someone drooling over Harmony High's Fanfiction Club Vice President."

"He was hot!"

Kaiya put her hand over her face. _Well, Akio would be happy to know he has a fan. _

"I don't know," said the second voice. "I liked that jock, Mark, better. It was cute that he acted like a total jerk to hide the fact he had a crush on Kaiya."

Kaiya twitched. Seriously? That guy tried to sabotage her club, locked her in a locker for four hours, and generally tried to make her life miserable because he LIKED her. Oh yes, that is SO cute. Real mature character there, Kitoaski.

Deciding she was tired of the nurses' idle fangirl chatter, Kaiya stormed to the hall to tell them to shut the hell up and get back to whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. When she reached the door, no one was there. She stood in the hall. No nurses. The conversation was still going on, but from where? It seemed to be mixed in with a bunch of others now.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss?" asked what Kaiya assumed was an orderly.

"Yeah," she replied. "Can you kindly tell the people talking about me to stop? It's irritating."

"Did this happen earlier today?" he asked.

"No, they're talking about me now; rather loudly too."

The orderly quieted down and seemed to be concentrating. After a few moments of silence, he replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't hear anything, Miss."

Kaiya's blinked in disbelief. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke because this was so NOT happening to her. No. Fucking. Way.

Kaiya pasted on a smile. "I just woke up from a nap so maybe I dreamed it," she lied.

The orderly smiled. "I've had plenty of those so no worries."

"Thank you anyway," Kaiya said with a bow.

"You're welcome, Miss."

With a parting smile from the orderly, Kaiya went back to her room and closed the door to muffle the noise. She was going to ignore this. Yes, that's exactly what she was going to do. Ignore it or bang her head against the wall until she put herself into a coma.

_Cliché 4- Here's to hoping that it's the head injury_

* * *

Yusuke scowled as he watched his so-called best friend stuff his face at the kitchen table. Knowing Kuwabara, he was doing it on purpose just to rub the fact he wasn't paying for it in his face! Botan, noticing Yusuke's dangerously rising level of irritation, decided to attempt to save Kuwabara's life with some small talk.

"So how are things going, Kuwabara?" asked Botan.

Kuwabara set his now empty bowl on the kitchen table. ""Things are a little dull, but I can't complain," he answered. He leaned back on the chair. "As strange as it sounds, I kind of miss the whole saving the world thing."

A small smirk graced Botan's face. "You don't say."

"Yeah, not so much the 'if we don't do something, everyone is going to die' part, but the action."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Well, then today's your lucky day," he said.

Kuwabara righted his chair. "What do you mean by that?" He paused. "Did something happen in Demon World?"

Yusuke ran his hand though his hair. "No, but, according to Botan, Koenma thinks we should be worried."

"Koenma? I thought you didn't take orders from him anymore!"

Yusuke glowered. "I don't and, believe me, I don't want to, but there are questions I think we all will need to have answered."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, confused. "Er, I don't have any questions."

Yusuke ran his hand through his hair. "Trust me, you will."

Botan smiled and began to walk away. "Well, I'll be leaving to get that information from Koenma now! See you boys later!" With a wave, she was gone.

"Um, ok?" stated Kuwabara. He looked at Yusuke. "Any idea on the kind of information she's getting?"

Yusuke didn't have the stomach to say she was retrieving a somewhat girly manga series from his former boss. "Not really," he lied.

Kuwabara's face turned more serious. "Does Kurama know about this?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd call him because me asking him to come over would be an invitation to a game of Twenty Questions. Unlike you, he'll know right off the bat something is up."

Kuwabara frowned. "So that free dinner you gave me was a trap for you suck me into a case."

Yusuke smirked. "Pretty much."

Kuwabara stood up. "You could have just told me the truth. You know I would never turn my back to something that could possibly put my beloved Yukina in danger!"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Yeah, well, the truth here is a little hard to believe."

Kuwabara crossed his arms. "So what **is** going on, Urameshi?"

"Convince Kurama to get his ass over here and I'll explain it to both of you when Botan comes back."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Well, I was going to give him a call later anyway. So I guess I could do that."

* * *

It was dark by the time Kurama got back to his apartment. He had an enjoyable dinner with his family, albeit things were a bit awkward between him and Shuuichi. He still couldn't believe his step-brother actually questioned his sexuality! Sure, he shows no interest in dating, looks a little on the feminine side, and all of his closest friends were guys, but that didn't mean anything! Around the time he had met Hiei, he did have a crush on his classmate, Maya, who was a GIRL. He frowned. That's right, no one knew about that. It wasn't as if he had to prove anything to anyone, but he was still slightly irked. A disturbing thought entered his mind. With the popularity of yaoi manga among high school and college aged women, wouldn't it be plausible that if he even remotely gave off that kind of vibe to people, it would have added to his fan base. Kurama sweatdropped. He had so many of them in high school that it was actually a minor reason he avoided college. Before his train of thought could disturb his mind any further, the phone rang. He walked to the phone.

"Moshi moshi," he greeted.

"Hey Kurama," greeted the other.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, I got a question for you."

"What?" asked Kurama.

Kuwabara took a deep breath and started his story. "I was on my way to Urameshi's and some weird guy asked if I liked to read. I said I did from time to time and he gave me this small packet with one of those Latin names on it. He said they're good to share with friends when reading a good manga. The guy walked off before I got to tell him that I wasn't interested so I'm stuck with it. I'm not good with Latin stuff so I thought maybe you'd know what's in it before I flush it down the toilet or something."

Although it was strange to have it labeled in Latin, Kurama was 99% certain that his friend now possessed an illegal substance. He sighed. Fantastic. "What does it say?"

"Um, it's cer-be-ra o-doll-something."

Kurama's brow furrowed. "Cerebera odollam?"

"Yeah, that's it. Can I flush it?"

"Where are you now?"

"Urameshi's. Do you want to come and hang with us? Botan's going to be here and-"

"I'll be over," Kurama said, before hanging up the phone.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "I think he hung up on me."

Yusuke scoffed. "But is he coming over?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke clapped him on the back. "Well, I have to admit that you're one hell of a storyteller, Kuwabara. To be honest, I didn't think he'd go for it."

Kuwabara turned to his friend. "Actually, I wasn't lying." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Dumbass! Why didn't you tell ME?" he screamed.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Well, I kind of thought they might be drugs, but I wasn't sure. I don't want to toss anything that might hurt other people."

'They're good to share with friends when reading a good manga'. No way. This couldn't be related. "Give me that!" commanded Yusuke, swiping the packet and tearing it open before Kuwabara could even react. Now he could see why Kuwabara had no problem convincing Kurama.

* * *

Kurama found himself leaving his apartment not even ten minutes after he returned from his mother's. He frowned. If his hunch was correct, the packet would contain seeds and, from Kuwabara's story, it was made sense to conclude that it was the stranger's intent for them to be consumed. His frowned deepened. Cerebera odollam…"the suicide tree." It was a plant not native to Japan and the environment was wrong for it. This was no random occurrence.

* * *

Kaiya put her hand over her face with a humorless chuckle. It was always interesting to read the possible reactions of manga characters coming to the realization that they were fictional, but it was certainly not pleasant to experience. She was confused and, if her educated guess was correct, so would be a certain group of boys. She chuckled again. She didn't even know where in the storyline she was! If it was before the end of the manga, she could have well messed up Togashi-san's brilliant plot. Kaiya didn't even know at what point Harmony High Cliché ended. She only read the first few chapters of the first one. Then it hit. The rating of the story was 16+, a rating not meant for children (but who listens to those things anyway). It wasn't labeled as a shojo either. Now she was scared. What exactly did they put in there? What did it show? An embarrassed blush worked its way across her face as worst case scenarios bombarded her mind. Suddenly, staying in the hospital didn't seem such a good idea anymore

Chibisensei: On a side note, the "suicide tree" is a real and very toxic plant. I didn't make it up. Remember to review if you want another chapter!


	4. Another Awkward Meeting Pt 2

Chibisensei: Sorry for the long wait. I got busy and kind of stopped writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter and there's plenty of confusion to go around! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming!

Note: If you get confused, that's what I was looking for.

Chapter 4: Another Awkward Meeting Pt 2

Kaiya's crossed her arms as she sat lazily against a tree. She still could not believe how stupid normal humans in this world were. She had kindly requested to be discharged, but the neurologist would not sign off. So, she politely asked to visit the hospital gift shop which was conveniently on the first floor. Despite the large gauze bandage wrapped around her forehead and hospital bracelet around her wrist all she had to do for security to let her waltz out the main entrance without a second thought was to say she was cosplaying. That was it. She shook her head. With daylight gone, coming up with a short term plan was all she could do for the time being. She had to find somewhere safe to crash for the night. Since she was currently broke, the nearby park was the best option. It was deserted and the brush of trees and shrubbery made a decent enough cover. She'd sleep there under the stars with the soft chirping of crickets to lull her asleep. Kaiya frowned slightly at the sudden sound of whispers.

"Big sister doesn't look like much fun, Shiro" whined what sounded like a little girl.

"Did you not listen to Master, Nori?" replied a male voice. He also sounded like a child.

"But that's boring!" huffed the female voice.

There was pause before the male voice answered slyly, "But Master did not say how to do it." A few giggles resonated in Kaiya's ears before the sound of leaves crunching under small feet drowned them out. Kaiya paused and turned towards the footsteps. They abruptly stopped. With a small frown, Kaiya turned back only to find two children standing in front of her. They were short and had small gray ears sticking out of their coal black hair with matching tails sticking out from behind. Their eyes were an interesting shade of violet. She abruptly stood up. _Demons?_

The boy, Shiro, pulled a book seemingly out of nowhere. "For you," he stated simply, holding it out. He didn't appear any older than 8. His companion, who looked about 5, giggled secretively. Judging by their matching ears and tail, the pair was probably related.

Shocked speechless at what she was seeing, Kaiya numbly accepted it. _Well, at least they're cute little children._ Keeping a wary eye on her visitors, she paged through the book slowly. They were sketches of the events that occurred before she ended up here. _Is this a draft for an epilogue to my manga? _ They showed her twin brother, Riku, carrying her luggage into the airport while attempting to make small talk. For twins, Kaiya and Riku didn't look nearly as much alike as the stereotype would make one think, but there was enough resemblance to label them as such. He couldn't come to Japan with her because he had an interview with his dream college, not that she cared. Her brother grew distant with her a long time ago. They were once close, but after Riku joined the high school football team, they became strangers in the same house. When it came to her being bullied by members of his social circle, "brother dearest" (note the extreme sarcasm) didn't do a damn thing. When it came to the guys in her social circle, he became a total dick and pretty much chased all of her potential boyfriends away. At times, she disliked her brother as much as she did that jock Mark. Since their graduation, Riku began trying to mend the familiar bond he broke with her. Sometimes he even seemed desperate about it. The truth was she didn't think that bond was worth mending. Blood was supposed to be thicker than water and, well, he clearly thought the opposite in high school. He wasn't there when she needed him, so as far as she was concerned, Riku was her brother by blood only. Akio took over that role. Riku and Akio hated each other's guts and, being the slightly vindictive person she was, Kaiya got a sadistic satisfaction from her brother's obvious jealousy over being replaced.

Kaiya glanced up at the children whose tails were now wagging. She raised an eyebrow and turned the page slowly. She looked down & wrinkled her brow in confusion. It was a panel of her yelling at Riku for making her miss her flight. This couldn't be right. That didn't happen…right? Her brow creased further. Now that she really thought about it, the situation did seem familiar; but, then, how did she get here to Japan? She remembered both the flight and the airport. She turned another was apologizing and trying to get her to calm down. Another page. There was a time skip and it had her and Riku sitting side by side in the airport, much to her displeasure. He said he would wait with her until the next flight. She refused and told him to leave her alone. Riku sighed, a thought bubble over his head expressed his wish to allow her to hear him out. Kaiya felt slightly guilty at that. She turned the page. It had more panels of Riku pondering what seemed like random crap to her. She flipped almost to the end. This was getting boring. She stared at the page she turned to. _What the hell? _It was her character, appearing slowly on the page in current time. Thought bubbles appeared over the kids' heads and Kaiya began to back away. Nori stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Shiro's ear. A smirk crossed the boy's face as he leaned down to whisper back. They locked eyes for a brief second and nodded before turning to Kaiya with matching demonic grins. The sketch book dropped from her hand as their mouths began to move in a haunting chant that resonated in her ears. It made her feel sick.

Shiro and Nori took a step toward her and she ran. Even running through the brush, at top speed the eerie chant followed her. This reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. When her lungs cried for oxygen Kaiya was forced to stop; but, before she could catch her breath, the kids were one either side of her, whispering the lyrics into her ears. She felt extremely dizzy and stumbled back slowly before turning tail and trying to run in the opposite direction. Shiro appeared in front of her effortlessly and tapped her with his right index finger, the smirk on his face reading victory. Kaiya's eyes went blank for a second as she fell to her knees. It felt like she was hit with a wrecking ball instead of a just small tap. She coughed up speckles of blood._ W-what's happening? _ It was getting hard to breathe._ I-I'm going to die? _

"W-what did you do to me?" Kaiya rasped. Nori walked over to her and slapped her on the back.

"Tag! You're it!"

* * *

Kuwabara stared at the seeds in Yusuke's hand. "You don't think that guy expected me to use these to grow drugs, do you?"

Yusuke slid them back into their baggy and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"I'm back!" announced Botan, walking in. She was holding a box full of manga with a bag of what appeared to be snacks balanced carefully on top.

"You brought snacks?" questioned Yusuke with an amused look. "And here, I was under the impression that this was some kind of important meeting."

Botan put down the box and crossed her arms. "Knowing your notoriously short attention span, I thought it would be nice to bring some encouragement. You have to read every manga."

Yusuke cringed slightly. He hated reading. And the only thing he hated worse than reading, was reading girly things. Well, at least it wasn't only going to be his masculinity on the chopping block tonight. He still couldn't believe he got suckered into this.

Kuwabara stared at the box of manga & accompanying snacks in confusion. "We're reading shoujo manga? Sorry, but that's a little too girly for me."

Yusuke's eye twitched. "You think I WANT to? I HATE this kind of shit!"

"Well, I guess you boys just have to just suck it up," stated Botan. "It's not labeled as a shoujo so I'm sure the plot was made to appeal to both girls & guys."

Kuwabara dug into the box & picked up a volume at random. "So why do we have to read these things anyway?"

"It's the information I went to retrieve," said Botan.

Kuwabara stared at the cover. "Uh… well that's…different."

Botan sighed. "Let's just wait for Kur-"

Botan was cut off by Yusuke standing up abruptly. "Do you feel that?" he asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's face turned serious. "Yeah." Without another word, the pair bolted out the door.

"W-wait!" called Botan after them, but they were already long gone.

* * *

Kurama sensed it about five blocks away from Yusuke's apartment. There was a steadily rising energy. He had never felt this kind of energy before, but there was no time to ponder it. There was no telling what kind of damage that kind of unpredictability could cause. He took off towards the energy's direction, knowing his friends would not be far behind. He had run about four blocks in the opposite direction before he arrived at the park. It was quiet, but energy crackled in the air. Now that he was close, Kurama could feel there was something very unstable about it. He had to be cautious.

In the distance there were a faint glowing and the outline of a figure against a park bench. The figure was not moving, but it was clearly the source of the energy. Pulling out a rose from his hair, he walked slowly over to it. It was a young human woman. Her eyes were lifeless and a small pool of blood puddled on the ground around her, a small sketchbook was glowing dully a few feet away. Kurama took a step forward and sharp crack of energy surged past him. Whatever it was, it did not want him to go any further. The girl had no life energy emitting from her so the book was the only explanation for the disturbance. Staying in place, he summoned his rose whip and cleanly sliced the book in half. Energy crackled around the remains before they disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Kurama winced as he tried to get his eyes readjusted to the darkness. He turned his attention to the dead woman who was now…no longer dead? She was no longer covered in blood and there was sensible life energy now. He moved over to her to assess her condition. Now this was curious. She smelled human, but the canine-like tail she had sprouting from her back clearly wasn't. He picked the unconscious Kaiya up carefully. Obtaining human aid was clearly out of the question.

"Oi, Kurama!" called Yusuke, running towards him. "What the hell happened?" Kuwabara was only a little behind.

"Yeah, we were following this weird energy and it just went 'poof'," said Kuwabara.

"I am not sure yet," said Kurama. "However, I believe this girl might have some answers."

Kuwabara blinked. "Um, who's that?"

Yusuke looked at Kaiya in disbelief. Nothing ever came this easily to them! "That would be the person we were going to eventually look for." Kuwabara and Kurama looked at Yusuke.

"Huh?" asked Kuwabara, confused.

"Explain," stated Kurama.

Yusuke sighed. "I didn't want to say anything yet because I didn't think anyone would believe me, but since I have proof now, I'll skip the bullshit and get right to the point: that girl is not real."

"Can you elaborate?" questioned Kurama, glancing down at Kaiya. Considering he was currently carrying her, she seemed pretty real. She had life aura and a scent he equated to that of an orange blossom.

"Ok, there's this manga named Harmony High Cliché."

"The one Botan brought us to read?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, well, this chick is the main character. Some guy brought her to life."

"But I thought you said she wasn't real," stated Kuwabara.

Yusuke grit his teeth. "She is now."

"But-"

"Look, there's someone out there that's making not real people real and screwing around by making them demons. The first not real person went bat-shit crazy and Spirit World had to take care of him. That's why I wanted everyone at my place. I had a feeling no one would want to take another case so I, you know, lied."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Although it is true I would not be enthusiastic, you are far more against work for Koemna that I. What have you omitted?"

"Right now, let's just say she knows a lot about us and our job right now is to read up on her before she wakes up," answered Yusuke. "After that, I'll show why I agreed to this case. I have a hunch that whoever gave Kuwabara those seed things has something to do with this too."

* * *

"What did you do to her?" cried a young black-haired man. "I didn't agree to this!"

The hooded figure being addressed turned from the glowing crystal ball to the young man. "You wanted your dear sister back so I brought her back…under certain conditions," a male voice answered coolly. "Besides, Shiro and Nori were of your design, were they not?"

"They were doodles meant help, NOT harm!" growled the young man.

"You seem to forget that, despite the degree of free will I gave them as original characters, they were still bound to my will. No matter now; the fox demon destroyed their book. As for young Kaiya, it seemed fit to me that as your twin she would come to share the blood I gave you; for her to share the same sacrifice as you. It makes for the beginning of an interesting story, don't you think?"

The young man balled his fists. "You bastard…"

The man grinned. "My dear Riku, I achieved my first true success thanks to your…contribution. Do stick around for a while longer."

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Kurama didn't see much else choice then to take Kaiya back to Yusuke's house with them. Although the barrier between the human and demon worlds had been down for some time now, they all agreed that humans probably still weren't ready to have people with real tails walking down the street. When they got back, Botan was more shocked at seeing Kaiya than Yusuke was. Her mouth dropped and she pointed to the box of manga dumbfounded.

"Yeah we know," said Kuwabara dismissively.

"Where should I lay her?" asked Kurama. The young woman known as Kaiya was getting a bit heavy to carry around.

"You can dump her on the floor or something," stated Yusuke, nonchalantly. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Well that's awfully considerate of you," huffed Botan sarcastically.

"I think I will put her on the couch," said Kurama, walking over and carefully laying the girl down. She didn't look like she was going to wake anytime soon.

"Whatever. Come on let's get this over with," stated Yusuke, opening the first manga volume.

* * *

It was early afternoon the next day when Kaiya opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and her head hurt. She put a hand over her face.

"Ouch, what a nightmare," she groaned.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally opens her eyes" said an amused voice. Kaiya turned towards it and waited for everything to come into focus. _You got to be kidding me…_

"I take it you know already know my name kid, so I'm going to skip the introduction," stated Shizuru. "And before you ask, you're at my place, in my room. Kazuma dragged you here after Yusuke said you couldn't crash at his place because his girlfriend would probably cut his balls off."

Kaiya opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say!

"It's okay," said Shizuru with an amused smile. "Surprise seems to be the new fad these days." She turned craned her head towards the hallway. "Oi, girl's awake!" Kaiya sat up at the sound of footsteps. Shiziru moved out of the way for familiar people to crowd into the room.

"Um…hello?" said Kaiya, with an awkward wave. _Fuck my life._

Chibisensei: In the next chapter: more awkwardness as Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Kurama attempt to interrogate Kaiya and another disturbance that might bring a certain fire demon into the fray.


End file.
